Frozen Spaghetti and New Clothes
by cannibalisticReaper
Summary: In which Frisk never makes it through the barrier and lives the remainder of her life on repeat in the Underground. Rating is subject to change.


**It's been awhile since I've written anything, so bare with me. I haven't written anything non-Homestuck in years, so forgive the second person format. Enjoy!**

A small child wakes in a darkened room, alone. The child is young, maybe fourteen years of age, wearing a striped sweater and some worn jeans she'd gotten six Christmases ago from… She can't remember who gave them to her, or even how she got here. Determined, she moves forward, into the dark. She continues like this for a time, until a yellow light glimmers in the distance. It's comforting, this light, and it beckons the girl. Instinctively, she heads towards it, and the closer she gets the more detail she can make out. It looks… Like a flower? There was something familiar about this flower… And as she neared it, a sinister feeling washed over her, and she paused.

Be the girl.

"Come closer child," it coos, dancing softly with a breeze of its own design, an eerie smile masking its true intentions, "It's been far too long, and I'd love to teach you the ways of the Underground."

You don't move. This whole situation seems… Overdone? As if you've been an unwilling participant for… Well, forever.

"Child, I said come closer," it sings, it's tone hardening as it's smile dissipates, "I _have_ to teach you."

And that's when you remembers.

"You know Toriel will just stop you," you say in monotone, "Then she'll heal me and take me home."

The flower cackles at the observation, throwing it's head back in a maniacal fashion as it's laughter racks it's stem.

"And then how will you repay her _**Frisk**_?" it teases, glaring at you with a chilling grin that soon becomes an even more intimidating grimace, one of disgust perhaps, "With **DEATH**!"

Just like you've done every day for the last six years, you face Flowey in a pathetic battle where the outcome is universally known. You easily dodges the white pellets and await Toriel's arrival, and in a couple minutes she's there, throwing fire at the nuisance of a plant before rushing to your side for aid.

"Oh you poor child, are you hurt?" she worries, looking you over for any scratches or gashes. It's apparent that she's shocked to find none, but you have no idea how to explain to this innocent mother that you've already done this. You've memorized the attack patterns, gotten most of the dialogue down to a T. This was just another day of going through the motions.

"You're unharmed… How interesting. Allow me to introduce myself to you, innocent one. I am Toriel, keeper of the Ruins. Please, take my hand and follow. I fear what may happen if you're to stay out of my care for too long."

She extends her hand in a motherly gesture, and like you've done time and time again, you grasp it, tugging harder than ever before. Toriel winces, but doesn't register the significance and instead guides you to the puzzles. Like always, she skitters off to make your favorite pie as you navigate the rooms from sheer memory. Soon, she rejoins you, retaking your hand and leading you to her home.

She enters first, expecting you to follow, and of course you do. It's the same as it was yesterday, a home too large and lonely for just one person. She's smiling, obviously proud of the structure, and then looks at you with worrisome eyes.

"Is something the matter my child?" she probes, and it takes everything you have to remain silent. You shake your head in the negative and counter with a question of your own. Might as well get this over with. You find it hurts less when you don't get too attached.

"Do I have a room?" you ask with a level tone, and the inquisitive look on Toriel's face tells you that she's fighting with her own nostalgia. Against your better understanding, you hope she remembers. You hope she breaks down in tears just like you wish you could and hugs you. You hope she forgives you for all the times you've struck her down, all the times you've exited the ruins by ending her life. This hope fills you with determination.

"Uh… Why yes, I've prepared one for your arrival. Take my hand small one, I'll lead you."

As always, you take her hand and let her guide you. You stand in front of the door, waiting for smoke to travel down the hall, signaling her leave. Unable to resist, you grip her hand harder as tears pool up in the corner of your eyes.

"I love you Mom," you whisper, but she doesn't register what you say. She isn't designed to. Instead, she excuses herself to take care of the currently burning pie, deserting you without knowing how important it was that she say it back. You sigh and enter the room, flopping down on the bed for a short nap, only to wake up to that delicious pie she's always baking for you, never burnt. You eat it right away, then exit the room and head towards the dining room. There she sits per usual, reading her book about snails, unaware of your presence.

You approach, and ask her how to get home. She tells you that this is your home now, and you wish that could be true. When she offers to read you a portion of her book, you brush her off and ask how to exit the ruins. You tune her out as she reads the passage anyway. Your eyes sting as you repeat the question, and a wave of sobs racks your body once she's left the room. You know what's next, and head to the basement to face her fate.

She stands, solemn and alone. She warns you not to come further, not to try and leave, but you persist until you've made it to the end. She pleads with you to go to your room, but you can not. It isn't in the cards.

Toriel then blocks the way.

"Prove to me child, that you are strong enough to survive!"

She stands her ground, fire swirling around her waist as she readies herself for battle. You step forward, mentally preparing yourself for her slaughter, but something resonates within you and you freeze. In response, she shoots fire at you, dealing heavy damage as you simply take what she has to give. You're done fighting.

With watery eyes, you drop your weapon on the ground with an audible clang and eat some candy you took from the bowl earlier. Your health maxes out, and she prepares a magical attack. This one you dodge, and when it's next your turn, you refuse.

"I won't fight you Toriel," you tell her, voice cracking just the slightest, "It doesn't have to always be like this."

Oblivious to your pleas, she says nothing and simply throws more flames, one of which strikes your side as you try to avoid it. It isn't in her nature to understand, to go against the flow of time. It was either kill or be killed down here.

"Toriel _please_! Try and remember me!" you insist, voice rising in your desperation, "You've taken care of me every day… Every day for two years! Please try!"

She frowns and attacks again, and you don't even attempt to dodge. You probably deserve this. You consider simply going back to your room and living out the rest of your days alone in this house like you had nearly a year ago. For months, you didn't fight, standing next to her at a distance, screaming that you wanted to stay with her in the home forever, but that wasn't an option you'd soon realized. It was never an option. You had to leave the Ruins.

"We don't have to fight!" you scream, to no avail, "Let me be your child, please! Mom!"

She pauses, and for a second you think maybe your hysterics has worked. Maybe… Maybe you finally got through. Instead, she shakes her head, clearing any individual thoughts from her head, and fires everything she has at you. You brace yourself and take it all, finding yourself at 3 health when she's done. This is it, your last chance.

"Mom I don't… I don't wanna go home," you plead quietly, weakened by your efforts, "I love you Toriel… Please don't do this."

Toriel stops all activity and stares through you. Nervous, you step forward, but think better as she starts to cry.

"I know I've only known you for such a short time, sweet child, but I feel as if I'm losing a part of my own soul. I wish you luck on your journey home, but whatever you do, do **NOT LET** _ **ASGORE**_ **KILL YOU!** "

She rushes forward and wraps her arms around you, hugging you so hard you're sure your remaining health with disappear. Her tears fall on your shoulder, and you cry with her, hugging her back twice as much as you release all of your fear and misery. Deep down, you know she didn't understand the things you said. This was all the result of sparing her, and she was nothing if not a product of some greater design.

Your time runs out, and she lets go far sooner than you would've hoped. She tells you to never come back, and you restrain from telling her that returning isn't your choice. It never was. She leaves, presumably to go read, and you're left alone at the edge of the Ruins. You go to wipe away your tears, but they're already gone. Not even those are your own.

With a defeated heart, you exit the Ruins in search of the one person who understood: Sans.


End file.
